theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Blueberry (episode)
Madame Blueberry is the tenth episode in the VeggieTales animated series. The Story of Madame Bovary. On July 21, 1998 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on July 21, 1998 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on May 18, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and on November 24, 2017 by Word Entertainment on DVD for the very first time. Subtitled "A Lesson in Thankfulness", it conveys the message that material possessions will never truly make us happy, and that instead we must be thankful for what we do have. VHS 1998 Release # What's The Big Idea? Promo # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo 2002 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer * 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo 2003 Classics Reprint Word Entertainment Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser # An Easter Carol Teaser # A Snoodle's Tale Teaser # Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer DVD Settings * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and 2.0 Stereo audio Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to draw (Madame Blueberry and Stuff-Mart Salesman) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel DVD Settings * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and 2.0 Stereo audio Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to draw (Madame Blueberry and Stuff-Mart Salesman) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (King George and the Ducky) * Veggie Karaoke (His Cheeseburger and Stuff-Mart Suite) * Stuff-Mart Maze * Character Bios (Madame Blueberry, Junior Asparagus, Bob and Larry) * Family Fun Activities (Egg Drop Soup) * DVD-ROM Fun Previews Original 2003 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * An Easter Carol * A Snoodle's Tale * The Wonderful World of Autotainment * VeggieTales Classics *# Rack, Shack & Benny *# Josh and the Big Wal *# The Toy That Saved Christmas *# King George and the Ducky *# Madame Blueberry * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Goofs *While Bob and Larry are consoling Madame on her sofa, Larry disappears momentarily. *In the DVD subtitles, "Monsieur" is transcribed "Missure" in one instance. *Madame Blueberry's hair changes color, black, blonde, black. This could be done by her "Stuff" beauty products. *The toy train and its shadow are traveling in opposite directions. Gallery 6305268924 01 MZZZZZZZ.jpg|July 21, 1998 VHS cover Category:Episodes Category:1998 Category:1995 Category:1999 Category:2004 Category:2017